There Is Thunder In Our Hearts
by Seleina Bellamy
Summary: One night a mysterious and enticing woman shows up on board of the Jolly Roger. However, what the crew doesn't know is that there is much more to Lacey than meets the eye. Things such as jealous kings and dark sorcerers... (Captain Beauty, smut in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The blonde was eager to come back to the ship with him. He had spotted her round hips and perky breasts from across the room. After a few dazzling smiles and pointed compliments she was hanging on his lips laughing coily as he whispered the things he wanted to do to her, letting his lips brush against her ear.

Not much later they went through the busy streets of Avonlea's port. The orange streetlights catching on the red in his beard and the silver of his hook. He guided her to the Jolly Roger with a hand on her waist which from time to time dropped to her round ass. The rum made them laugh loudly. She felt bold and teased him to which he responded with harsh kisses against walls on crowded corners.

They went up the steps to his cabin. The door slammed against the wall toppling over a pair of maps. The teasing stopped abruptly when the woman yelped. A cloaked figure was sitting at his desk, lit by a single candle.

In a single smooth gesture the Captain drew his sword. "Leave!" He grunted at the woman, who didn't hesitate for a minute and ran back to the tavern." You might want to put that away." The cloaked figure said as it stood and removed its hood. The captains breath hitched in his throat.

Deep blue eyes pierced holes into his skin and her plump pink lips were curled up into a smile. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The candlelight sculpted her pale face and made her hair glisten "I'm sorry, love. But I was already taken for the night." He said as he put his sword back at his side. However, He wouldn't let his guard down.

"But then again.." He said looking her up and down "I think I'd leave a spot for you." The woman laughed at him. It was not the same coy laugh with which the blonde had responded so eagerly to him. It was cold, distant and mocking. "I'm not here to warm your bed, Sir."

"Too bad. In that case I must request you to leave, beautiful." There was a menace not so subtly hidden in his words. He stepped aside to let her through. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Sorry, love. But I'm not interested."She didn't flinch at his answer. Instead she dropped a bag onto the desk. Gold coins spilled onto the dark wood.

She cocked her head, bronze curls followed. "I believe you are." Since he didn't answer, his eyes switching from her delicate face to the glimmering gold coins, she continued. "I want safe passage to a destination I have not yet decided upon. I shall leave with you tomorrow and you shall give me a position on your ship. You will get the other half upon our arrival."

He hesitated for a minute, not liking the triumphant expression on her beautiful face. He takes a few steps forward."There is only one issue." She doesn't back away as he approaches. "There is only one position on this ship for a woman like you." He towered above her, trying to intimidate her with his height. "And I doubt you will enjoy it as much as my crew will."

She smiled. "Which is why I am paying you for _safe_ passage." She casually moved her cloak aside so he could see the hilt of a sword at her side. He couldn't help but smile at her boldness. "Nice negotiating with you, Captain." She said as she walks towards the door.

"Do please call me Hook, love." He called after her. "What should I call you?" She glanced at him with a smile before she pulled the hood back over her head. "Lacey." She answered before she became one with the shadows of the hallway and left him standing behind his desk looking into the dark.

 **I know, I know. It is a bad idea to write multiple stories at the same time, but that isn't stopping me apparently. I will try to update frequent and see this story through to the end without any further distractions (such as other ideas for HxB fics)**

 **Thank you so much for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

She was up before the sun. The sky faded from indigo to pink and the stars disappeared one by one. She had only slept for a couple of hours, but it had been more than what she'd had in the past crewmembers had returned while she was asleep, but even so she had heard their boisterous voices in her dreams. She stayed hidden and waited for the captain to make an appearance.

He had been easier to convince than she imagined and hadn't asked enough questions. She had a hunch that he was going to leave without her. A hucnh that proved to be right. He came out of his cabin at dusk, waking his men and leaving the port. She enjoyed watching Avonlea getting smaller and smaller in the mellow, morning light.

The men were going back and forth doing chores when she left the shadows of the Jolly Roger and removed her hood as she walked up the deck. No one seemed to notice her. The captain was by the steering wheel in the middle of a heated discussion with an older white-haired man.

She climbed the stairs to the steering wheel."Leaving without me?" She asked as she stood behind him. His startled expression was quickly replaced by a smirk. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Do you think I go around giving gold to pirates for fun?" She asked cocking her head to the side. The feigned innocence worked like a frame, highlighting the deadliness in her bottomless, blue eyes. "The answer to that is no, by the way." She added as she sauntered over to him.

"Now. Whether you like it or not. Our deal is on. I paid you to be _on_ this ship. Not to be left at the docks." She now stood in front of him. She was considerably smaller than him, but the force in her words made her seem twice as tall. Hook let out a laugh at that. "What I wonder is why a pretty girl like you so desperately wants to be on a pirate's ship." He dipped his head down to her eye level.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." She answered as she crossed her arms. "Here on my ship everything is my business, love." Their breaths mingled as they argued. "Captain, could you please explain what is going on, sir." The white-haired man asked. Hook ignored him.

"How about I give you some of my conditions?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I won't be your guard. If something happens, _you_ fix it. I've got better things to do than being your nanny. Got it?" She continued staring him down in response.

"So… Are you still sure about this, love? This isn't some joyride you can quit whenever you feel like it." "Believe me. I'm here to stay."

Hook kept on studying her. "Nice one, Captain!" One of the men called out, gaining the pirates attention. "No backing out of this, love." He said with a dark grin. He walked towards the balustrade. He placed his hands so that his hook glistened in the pale sunlight.

She could feel all the men gaping at her as she stood cross-armed behind their Captain. "Men!" Hook called. "I'd like to introduce our newest passenger." She kept her face neutral as the pirates examined her. "Lacey here is going to be travelling with us, lads." He said as he pointed his hook at her. She had to admit that his charisma was palpable.

"I'll make her travel all right!" One of the men called. Hook wasn't fazed by the comment."Don't get too excited, Clark. Sadly enough this lovely las isn't here for our personal entertainment, but to be part of our crew." The men started whispering. "Therefore I expect you to treat her with the same amount of respect you treat any of the men here." He smiled evilly. "That is, If you remember what respect is." She kept her expression neutral while they laughed. "Back to work!" The Captain was met with a chorus of "Aye,Captain".

"Smee!" He called as he turned to her. The older man came to his captain's side. "Put her to work will you." The captain bit, jutting his chin in her direction.

Hook did not spare her another glance. Smee took a deep breathe. "Very well. Follow me, dear." The men eyed her while they crossed the deck. Some of them whistled as she passed them receiving an obliterating glare in response.

Smee lead her below deck. "I suppose the Captain will want you to work downstairs. In the kitchen's perhaps. Not that I'm saying belong in the kitchen" He said awkwardly. "I just think you'll have a better time down there." Smee seemed sincerely kind. She wanted to smile, but smiling was too foreign to her. "Thank you."

He pushed open the door to the kitchen. There was a boy no older than fourteen sitting on the counter eating a red apple. "What did I tell you about stealing food, Jonathan!" Smee said, his cheeks reddening.

Jonathan was too distracted by her presence to answer. She noticed him staring. "I'm Lacey.I'm going to do the cooking and such." She was exercising her new identity. The boy jumped of the counter and stood before her. "Good, Smee is a terrible cook." He left the kitchen laughing, apple still in hand.

Smee blush was only comparable to Jonathan's apple. "This way." He muttered ashamed. He lead her to the back of the kitchen. "This is the old storage room." he said opening the door. "You can stay here. It might not be much, but I think you'll prefer this than sleeping with the rest of the crew. There are candles in the crates."

He might have not known it, but it had been the kindest thing anyone had done for her in what felt like centuries. "Thank you." she repeated. This the smile came easier. "I'll let you get settled."

When Smee left, she took in her surroundings. There was a single round window which looked out onto the dark blue sea. The storage room was empty except for an exaggerated amount of hay and the crates Smee had pointed out earlier. She was frightened that there might be mice or rats hiding in the hay, but it turned out to be rodent free. She pushed it into a something resembling a mattress.

She didn't take her belongings out of her duffle bag except for her blanket. There was no need to hide it since there wasn't anything valuable in it.

She lied down on her make-shift bed and looked at the cracks in the wooden was unbelieveable that she had gotten here, on a ship away from Avonlea. Fear was washing over her and all she could do to stop it was to repeat the same words to herself over and over again.

 _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._

* * *

Smee knocked on his door before entering. Hook was bend over a jumble of maps and pieces of scribbled parchment. "The girl is down in the kitchen, Sir. I shall go back later to instruct her as to what to do." His Captain did not look up. "That's fine, Smee."

"It's just that, Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is she here?" Hook exhaled annoyed. "I made a bargain with her. She has given me a shit ton of gold and I give her passage." He pushes himself from the desk he had been leaning on.

"Do you think it wise, sir? To have a woman on board, I mean." Hook wanted to yell at Smee and tell him not to defy his orders, but he knew his right-hand was right. The last time they had a woman as a crewmember things had ended terribly bad. The Captain shook his head to get rid of the shock of pain he got when he thought about the raven-haired beauty. "I don't know what to think about it Smee." Hook paced the room.

The idea of this woman on board unsettled him tremendously. He had meant what he had said to her: he was not going to nanny anyone. But the idea of one of his men harming the beauty was not something he's like having on his conscience.

She looked so different without the sharp shadows of the candle. Her fierce blue eyes and her gorgeous mane of bronze hair could not have been replicated by the most skilled painter. She was of a beauty so rare it took his breath away.

"What I do know is that Clay has big plans for us in Portea and information I need." He said pointing his hand at a letter on the messy desk. "To get to Portea we need money." He shrugged his shoulders. "And this silly goose just happens to be loaded. I'm not about to turn her down when it is she who comes to me."

"But doesn't that worry you even more?" Smee inquired while he fidgeted with his woolen hat. "What is it you mean?" Hook asked frowning. "Why on earth would a woman like her, young and beautiful I mean, come to a bunch of renowned pirates?"

"Because if it is that she is running from something…" He paused looking bewildered. " from is bad enough to run away on a pirate ship?" Hook was getting annoyed at Smee's blabbering. "A jealous boyfriend probably. Frankly I do not care." He bowed his head over the papers again. With that and a wave of his hand he showed Smee the conversation was over. "Very well, Sir."

Hook heard the look click into place when Smee closed the door. The old man was making him doubt his decisions, something he did not enjoy at all. Smee was a fatherly figure for everyone on the ship including its captain. It came as no surprise that he was worried about the girl.

 _A pirate ship is no place for a woman._ He had not said aloud, but Hook had been able to read in between the lines. Smee was right: it wasn't. But he had a feeling this particular girl would not give in to that.

The machinery in his brain started working. _She'll have to prove herself if she doesn't, I will drop her off at our first stop._

He hadn't given his word after all.

* * *

Smee was very kind to her, but she wouldn't be deceived by his kindness. Belle had decided to keep the harness she had built around her heart for a little longer. He showed her the chores she would have to complete. All things very traditionally associated with women. Things such as sewing, cooking, cleaning and making beds.

She felt quite offended by the way he had assumed she wasn't capable of more than that, but she didn't protest. Belle was quite sure Smee was doing it to protect her more than to humiliate her.

Humiliation came later that day when Jonathan and her went above deck to show her how to repair the nets they used for fishing. "Nice thing you've caught there, Jonny." A deep, mocking voice said. When she looked up the sun blinded her and she couldn't see his face.

Belle stood upright her hand going to her side where her dagger was concealed. The man was intimidatingly tall and his bare chest was filled with tattoos. "Can I help you with something, Sir?" She asked tightly. "There is a lot of somethings you can help me with, gorgeous." He said running his index over her cheek.

"Touch me again and I'll make you choke on your balls." She said gritting her had started to attract a crowd. "This pussy's got claws." He said as he stood closer to her, but she wouldn't budge. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._

Before she could reply a voice thundered. "What the fuck is going on here?" The captain had come out of his cabin and was looking at the scene without a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. "Lacey, dear, you've been here for what? Half a day? An you are already asking for trouble." The crowd chuckled.

"I'm not asking for anything!" She responded, quickly afterwards realising her mistake. The laughs ceased to be. "Is that defiance I heard in your voice?" The captain asked with a face like thunderclouds.

 _There is no going back now._ "It was more of an explanation, Sir." She answered as she walked to the front. The men parted from her as if she was carrying a very contagious disease. "She is dead." She heard one of the men whisper.

Smee went up to the captain and said something to him in a hushed tone. A wicked grin appeared on the captain's face. "You're right, Smee." The old mad seemed relieved, until his captain spoke the following words. "Since your mouth is of no obvious use to us, Lacey. Let's see what your hands can do!" Everyone seemed confused at his words.

"Rat! Give Clark a sword will you." A man entangled in ropes came down the mast and threw a sword at the man who had bothered her. "A duel!" Hook called. The men cleared the deck while they smiled in anticipation. Smee had gone completely sheet-white, but she wouldn't let that discourage her.

"Until the first one bleeds!" The captain added, shooting her an evil smile. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ "Do I also get a sword or am I supposed to use my hands only?" The crowd let out a surprised gasp, Smee looked as if he was about to faint and Hook laughed. "Give the lady a sword!" He called to no one in particular. Rat, the man in the ropes, came down once more and handed her a sword. "Good luck" He whispered.

 _I shall not be afraid._ Except that she was. She had never been in a swordfight. But the crew didn't know that. The captain didn't know that. All she had to do was impress him to stay on board of the Jolly Roger. So she did what she had learned to do best: she put on an act.

"What you waiting for, big boy?" She taunted. Clark did exactly what she expected of him and charged head first. She was able to dodge his sword. _I've read enough books about this._ They continued their choppy dance of charging and avoiding.

The first time Belle used her sword to stop Clark's blow a terrible ache shot up her arms, but she did not let them notice it. What she did realise in that moment was that she needed to win. Fast. another blow and again the shock almost threw her to the ground.

She then saw her chance. A large net was strung up above their heads. It had been hung there to dry, but is she could get her opponent to stand under it…

She made a run for it. His sword chopped of a strand of her bronze curls, which flashed golden in the sunlight. She kept on running and she hacked the knot that held the net in place. It came down with a crash. As he got entangled in the net he cut his own upper arm with the sword, bright red blood oozing out of the wound.

"Fuck! You little cunt!" The pirate cursed as he tried releasing himself from the nets. Belle dropped her sword beside her. She looked over at Hook whose smile had not yet faded, if not it had increased."Clark has won!" He called. He pointed at his own cheek while he looked into her eyes with a content smile on his face.

She reached her hand up to her cheek where a small line of blood came out of the scratch Clark's sword had made when she ran. She did not lower her glare as she wiped the blood from her fingers onto her trousers. The captain changed in that instant. The triumph in his eyes turned into awe as he saw her set jaw and burning blue eyes.

She had passed the test.

 **Hiya !**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying to use the pov in a way that we can see everyone's angle in the story. What do you think of it ?**

 **A big thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed or followed the story xxx**

' **Till the next update x**


	3. Chapter 3

Belle woke with a start. A faint light came from the round window which told her the moon was still up. The temperature had dropped, making her ragged breaths come out in puffs of white.

After calming her breaths she pushed herself up from her hay bed and relished in the ache in her arms, hands and back. It was the only thing proving to her that it hadn't all been a dream. She had indeed fought a pirate and had, unfortunately enough, cleaned the deck as punishment. Belle felt pride in her first day on the ship. She hadn't dodged anything that had come her way.

She and Smee had made dinner and afterwards she received orders to wipe the blood from the floorboards. The Captain's eyes had mischievously glistened with challenge. A challenge she gladly accepted.

Smee tried reasoning with her as she started cleaning the deck by herself and insisted on helping, but she wouldn't let him. This was her chore beginning to end. He had been kind to her, but Belle doubted his kindness would last long enough. No one's did eventually.

She spent hours on her knees, rubbing Clark's blood furiously. Her hands were filled with splinters, which then bloodied the deck even more. When she sat back on her heels and wiped the hair out of her faced she saw Hook standing in the shadows of the mast. She didn't lower her gaze. They stayed fixed into place until the Captain let out a breathy chuckle and left for his cabin. It felt like an outer body experience which, once her head touched her make-shift pillow, was drowned out by the dreams.

Her dreams weren't creative or symbolic. They were her life-story simplified and compressed into a few hours of sleep. Belle had expected them to fade once she'd left Avonlea, but that wasn't the case. But it didn't matter anyway, she was sailing away from Avonlea, an idea that had thrilled her her entire life.

Belle had always wanted to explore the realms and see the world, but life had had other plans for her. Until now. Now she was heading out into the great unknown, far away from what she had once called her home. Far away from her old life. She was now Lacey. A girl that talked back to notorious pirates and lost sword fights with a smile on her face, but still there were things she had to learn…

A soft knock on her door made er startle from her thoughts. "Miss Lacey?" Smee's voice sounded behind the storage-room door. She stood and rehearsed smiling as she combed her fingers through her hair. It fell odd, as if her face was not supposed to be folded that way.

"Good morning." She said as she opened the door.

Smee was taken aback by her appearance. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. The way the corners of her plump lips were slightly upturned made him blush. "Good morning, Lacey." He avoided her big eyes.

They worked in silence. Lacey was a quick learner. He could tell she had worked in a kitchen before. She was silent and seemed excruciatingly concentrated whilst doing anything, even simple things such as stirring oatmeal.

Without complaint she set the table, balancing stacks of metal plates on her bandaged hands. She didn't as much as flinch when the men poured into the hall and made lewd remarks about her bottom or when they called her angel-face. Lacey seemed immune to their rudeness.

Jonathan joined them in the kitchen for breakfast. He devoured scoop after scoop of warm porridge. Smee had expected Lacey to fidget at the greyish muck on the plate in front of her, but she ate without saying a word.

The silence the three of them had in the kitchen seemed holy and unbreakable except for the clanking of their spoons and the deep voices coming from the dining hall. Unexpectedly Lacey was the first to break the silence.

"Where are we headed?" She asked looking up from her bowl. "Portea. The captain has got business to attend over there." She nodded as she put another spoonful into her mouth.

Her next question came as sudden as the last. "Could either of you teach me how to handle a sword?" Jonathan and Smee shot each other an unsure glance. "I'm good with daggers, but my swordsmanship needs some work." She added, going back to her breakfast.

"I guess I could give it a try." Jonathan replied tentatively as he looked at his mentor. "Thank you!" Lacey replied with the closest thing to warmth they had seen in her eyes. Leaving them with no other choice but saying yes.

* * *

Portea was twelve days away from Avonlea, but since the Captain had insisted on navigating well into the night they had made it in ten days time. The sun was shining has the ship neared the island, reflecting the reds, blues, yellows and greens of the buildings in the port.

Belle had been to Portea once before, but she had been no older than ten. It had been a fun trip. She had gotten lost in the colorful rugs and banners in the busy streets. Or at least as lost as a Princess was allowed to be.

Jonathan had dragged her up the deck to show her the spectacle, the colors just as lively as she remembered. Smee had left to discuss certain things with the Captain, whose presence was always scarce. He spent most of his time locked up in his cabin. She made a mental note to search the cabin when they left Portea. She had a feeling he was leaving with something more valuable than just information.

The ship remained anchored half a mile away from the harbor, until night began to fall. Once they had reached land they were to remain on the ship unless they had been instructed to do otherwise. Even though most of the men would be able to easily defeat the Captain physically, no one dared to challenge him. They were all too frightened to make any attempt at hijacking the Jolly Roger.

Belle had done some research before they had docked. The Captain was expected to be gone for a couple of hours. The strongest of the men were to go with him, along with Smee. It had become apparent to her that Smee was some type of counselor to Hook, which, despite his kindness, only fed her distrust for the old man.

Jonathan was more than happy to follow her lead in anything she did. Belle was well aware of the power she had over men. It felt cruel to use on Jonathan, but she had to do what she had to do.

That was how they had ended in the streets of Portea. All with a small bat of her lashes and a simple question they set out into the buzzing streets of the port-town.

"How would you like going on an adventure with me ?"

* * *

Hook was well prepared for his meeting with Clay. Even though the businessman was not incredibly strong he was exceedingly cunning. Hook entered the pub flanked by Clark and Kale, Smee trailing nervously behind them. The other men surrounded the building, just in case something went awry.

Hook wasn't exactly able to pinpoint the moment he had met Clay. He couldn't remember the first time he had seen his blond hair or his red, gaunt face. Hook couldn't remember of what they had spoken or who had introduced them, but for the last two-hundred years the twenty-one-year-old had provided him with information and commerce.

All in exchange of peculiar objects the seemingly young man required for his peculiar collection. Hook had been astounded when they had come back from Neverland, only to find Clay alive and kicking. The Captain had decided upon never asking Clay how he did it. Clay's eternal youth was of no interest to him.

Clay's men eyed them suspiciously as they walked determinedly towards the purple curtains separating the seedy pub from Clay's domain. Two men standing by the curtains blocked their entry. "Oh, if these aren't my favourite twins!" He exclaimed as he amicably slapped both men on their broad shoulders.

"You guys look swell ! Did you do something to your hair?" The men did not blink or move. "It _is_ the hair! Looks great, guys. Now, if you don't mind, gentleman I have an appointment with Mister Clayton." The captain tried sliding in between the identical,human wall, only to be pushed back.

"Now that isn't very nice of you is it?" Hook added menacingly. Kale stepped forward revealing the curved dagger at his side, causing the guards to reach for their swords. "Tut, tut, men." A voice coming from behind the curtain said. "I will not have any blood on my carpet tonight." Clay said as he came from behind the curtains. The guards stepped aside, their eyes still shooting daggers at the pirate's company."

"Killian, my boy!" Clay exclaimed as he embraced the pirate, who immediately pushed the merchant of off him. Clay was the only person who addressed him with his given name. It gave him goosebumps. Especially since the last person who had used that name had ended up dying in his arms…

"Clay." He answered with a nod of the head. Clay clapped his hands together as he assessed his guest's companions. "Should I search the building for more men or are they only outside?" He asked. "Gentlemen if you don't mind, I'd much rather talk to Killian in private." The pirates were unsure as to what to do, but with a dismissive wave from Hook the stepped back. "Treat yourselves to anything from the menu. Tell 'em to put it on my bill." He grabbed Hook by the shoulder and led him into the curtained room. Leaving a baffled looking Smee behind.

"Tea, Captain?" Clay asked as he wandered over to a side table in the back of the spacious room. "No, thank you." Killian said as he took his usual seat by the fire. The addition of another couple of artefacts were the only changes in the room. Not even its proprietor had changed.

Clay brushed his shaggy, half-long hair out of his face as he sat, tea-cup in hand. "So… what can I do for you, Killian?" He asked as he took a sip from the still steaming brew. "You wrote to me." Hook answered drily.

"True." He looked deeply into the flames as if to remember what he was going to tell the pirate. "I presume you are still hunting the crocodile." It wasn't a question, but Hook felt compelled to answer. "I will not rest until he has been destroyed."

"Good to hear." Clay said looking away from the flames. "Because this time I might have found a way to kill him." He nonchalantly took another sip of his tea. "Without using the dagger." Hook didn't have to push him to elaborate. Clay liked the sound of his voice too much to stop talking.

"There is a book in a place called Syracuse." _This is new…_ The captain thought. "A book?" "Yes a book. Except that it isn't just _a_ book. But it is _the_ book that holds us all together." _This can't be._ "I thought The Book Of Peace was a myth."

"Well it isn't." Clay said, swirling his tea around in his cup with a satisfied look on his face. "What does this have to do with your crocodile? Everything." He stood and walked over to the teapot once more. "You see, there are quite a lot of people willing to give anything to get their hands on that book."

"One person in particular…" He said as he sat back down. "The Dark One?" Hooks asked, still not understanding the meaning of it all. "Wrong answer." Clay said taking another satisfied sip of tea. "There is a goddess. Ancient and close to forgotten. Who would do _anything_ to get her hands on that book, but due to certain curses and such, she can't have it just yet."

"She is one of the only forces powerful enough to defeat The Dark One. She will give you the weapons you need to slay the beast, as long as you give her something in return…."

"The book." Hook concluded seeing the pieces fall into place. "Bingo!" Clay exclaimed excitedly. "So you want me to steal the book from Syracuse and then give it to your goddess whose name you are yet to disclose?" Clay nodded approvingly. "Her name is Eris, goddess of discord and chaos. I know it is not a cheerie title, but if anyone can get you the revenge you are thirsting for, it is her."

Hook considered his odds: Spend another century searching for a way to kill The Dark One or make a deal with an ominous, forgotten goddess. "Let us say I accept your offer" Hook said leaning forward. "How do I get it to her?"

Clay sprung up from his chair and nearly skipped to the tea-set again, only to take out a piece of parchment that was hidden under the tray. "Eris lives in quite the strange location, that being, The World's End." Yet another thing that was not supposed to exist outside of fairytales. "This map will take you there. Is will guide you straight to her." Hook was momentarily too confused to answer.

"You will quite like her, you know? She is all beauty and raven hair…" Hook would not let Clay head down that path."What do you get out of it?" The pirate demanded. He had learned not to trust the man sitting in front of him many years ago. "Let us say that what I gain out of this… arrangement does not influence you or your crew."

Hook leaned back into the chair. Now it was him who stared into the flames. One of Clay's guards entered the room. "Still no sign of her, Sir" He said before leaving as fast as he had come. Hook arched his brow at Clay, demanding an explanation. "Haven't you heard?" Clay asked cocking his head to the side.

"Princess Isabelle of Avonlea has gone missing. She is rumored to be quite the exquisite specimen. Or at least that is what the reward insinuates." Hook felt taken aback by the news. He had a feeling he knew exactly who this princess was. "You haven't happened to have stumbled upon the most beautiful woman alive, have you?" Clay asked before he barked out a laugh followed by the rest of his tea.

"No, I can't say that I have." Hook said as he stood. He shot Clay one of his most dazzling smiles, trying to hide how uncertain and out of place he felt. "I shall not accept your offer just yet, but I suppose you goddess will tell you all about my decisions." It was meant as a joke that was met with serious response.

"Don't worry she will."

* * *

Belle had not expected their little escapade to go wrong. They had been caught trying to snatch a cotton blouse from one of the booths in the market-square. A booth that resulted to be owned by one of the most fearsome men in the suburbs.

Jonathan and Belle ran for their lives as they were followed by a throng of angry Portean men. Belle had taken the boy's hand and dragged him through small alleys and over fences until they finally gotten to the port. They could see the Jolly Roger in front of them. Rat was the only crewmember on the starlit deck.

"Come one, Jon!" She yelled as they threw themselves onto the boat. Rat was too busy talking to a seagull to notice them. Belle and Jonathan didn't stop running until they had made into the kitchen, where they had put the stolen goods into one of the candle-crates.

Belle had needed clothes, hair dye, a pillow and another blanket, things they had managed to acquire by distracting and then robbing the merchants. Belle had left a gold coin in every booth they visited. Jonathan let himself fall onto her bed. "That. Was. So. Much. Fun!" he said in between breaths.

She couldn't help but grin at him. It was not like any of the cold smiles she had smiled in the past few days. It was an actual grin. "I just can't believe how lucky we were." She said as she leaned onto one of the cartes.

"Yeah, really lucky!" Jonathan repeated, only for his words to be drowned out by and angry mumble coming from the streets. "Oh, no." He said as his face paled. Belle tried seeing onto the dock through her little window, but could see nothing. "We have to go up and look."

Hidden in the stairwell they could see that not only the angry men from before, but a whole lot of spectators were shouting and making demands from the dock. The pirate-crew had assembled on the deck and were keeping the crowd away from the ship with threats and flashes of their weapons. Both groups menacing and throwing insults at each other. She could not differentiate what any of them said.

Until a voice roared "What the fuck is going on out here!" It was the second time she had heard those words coming from his mouth. His dark brow was frowned and his black hair cast terrifying shadows on his angry face in the moonlight. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded. The store owner came forward.

"A woman and a child have stolen from me and now they are on your ship!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the Jolly Roger. "I _demand_ to see them! They need to give back what is mine."

"Now, look." The Captain said as he sauntered over to the salt-and-pepper-haired man. "Do not take me for a fraud or a harbourer of thieves." His tone seemed to cut straight through the merchant's flesh. "There are no children nor women on board of this ship. So I kindly suggest you leave." He lifted the man's chin with his metal hook. "Or I will make you."

The look in the mob's faces was that of pure terror. The merchant mumbled something that must have been an apology. They made their way down the street with the greatest amount of dignity they could muster.

When they were far out of reach Hook turned to his crew. "Lacey! Jonathan!" His tone was harsh and his usually amused eyes seemed made of stone.

"What are we going to do?" Jonathan whispered. She had no idea what they could do to get out of what was coming. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ "Let me handle this." Belle said as she went up the stairs, Jonathan trailing behind her.

She did not lower her head nor did she let her shoulders slump. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ She stopped when she stood in front of him. She focused her eyes on his chest as she spoke. "I am sorry for this, Sir. But whatever punishment you have in mind I will take it for the both of us."

The storm in Hook's eyes hadn't passed. "How dare you make demands." He hissed, dragging the corners of his mouth upwards as he spoke. "They are not demands, is kid!" She exclaimed as she looked up into his eyes. "Please." She said as she lowered her stare.

Hook looked down on her and then started laughing. The laugh shook her more than his words. "As you wish…" She looked up to him, astounded. "To my cabin… Now!" He took her by the arm and pulled her along as if she was a child needing teaching. He pushed her up the stairs and into the room. "The rest of you go make yourselves useful!" Belle had forgotten the rest of the crew was present. They silently left the deck. Smee led a shaky Jonathan down the stairs.

Hook shut the door with a smack. He quickly grabbed a candle and lit it. She stood stiffly with her hands by her sides as she waited for him to act. Belle was about to say something to lighten the mood, but without turning he spoke first.

"Take of your shirt." His tone was angry, businesslike. She froze. _What?_ He turned and repeated it again. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ She had expected her hands to shake when she lifted them to loosen the buttons of her shirt. She steadily opened them one by one. She untucked the shirt from her trousers and dropped it on the floor besides her.

Hook was smiling when he she looked up. It wasn't happiness nor lust she saw in his eyes. It was once again misschief. "I should whip you for disobeying me." He pushed himself of the desked and prowled around her. She turned with him. "A girl has gone missing." He stated as he walked back to his desk.

She had not seen that coming. "A girl?" She did not like where this was going. "The most beautiful woman in the world that is." He added. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ "That is quite pretentious title." She said not moving. The room was cold through the thin fabric of her chemise.

He chuckled. "Apparently not. It is rumored that she is so beautiful that the rain does not dare to touch her,afraid that it might mar her porcelain skin. The sun gets trapped in her copper curls and the stars and the moon pale at the sight of her sapphire eyes." He prowled towards her once more. Even though her mind was telling her to run she couldn't move. Hook cupped her cheek with his hand. "And the blood men would shed for her doesn't come close to the colour of her lips." His thumb brushed her mouth before he stepped to his desk once more.

"I don't quite get what this has to do with me." Her voice came out unexpectedly even. "I want your advice. There is quite a sum promised to the person who brings her back to her kingdom."

"Her kingdom?" Belle asked. _Fuck._ "She is a princess you see. Princess Isabelle of Avonlea." The pirate said with a flourishing gesture of his hook. Belle kept her face emotionless. She would rather get whipped than endure this a minute more. _My name is Belle and I shall not be afraid._ "About how much are we speaking?"

"Enough to build another three Jolly Rogers and maybe a palace or two." She lifted her brows in surprise. "That is a lot of money. But… I still don't get why you are telling me this."

"As I said… I need your advice. I think I know the whereabouts of this missing princess and I am debating whether to hand her in or not."

"Why ask me?" He knew it was her. She was sure of it. "You are a woman, right?" He asked as he threw a quick glance at her chest and grinned when he looked back up into her eyes. Belle could feel a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"Economically? Yes, I would turn her. But emotionally? I wouldn't be able to." It was an honest answer. "Why not?" He asked. "Because, as you said, I am a woman. If she had been kidnapped they would be paying ransom not a reward. She has probably chosen to leave. Princesses grow up with the wealth we dream of having someday. If she is leaving that behind…I can not imagine what must have scared her away."

He looked straight at her, his expression blank. "Put your shirt back on." She did not hesitate in picking up the garment. "Thank you for your advice. You may go." She just nodded incredulously and follow his orders.

When she left Hook remained sitting by the desk until the candle blew out.

 _This is not good._

 **Helo!**

 **I'm a couple of days with this one, but (as you can probably see) it had a lot of things going on so I needed a bit of extra time!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

 **Thanks again for reading :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The sword came from her left and all she could do was quickly block it. The impact pushed her back against one of the walls. She quickly deflected another blow. The sword was coming straight for her face. She rolled away from it. His sword got stuck in the wood. _Damn._

"What did I tell you about dodging, Lacey!" Jonathan said as he angrily looked at his blade, which was still wobbling. "I'm sorry. Let's try again." Belle said as she took Jonathan's hand and lifted herself to her feet. "No. I've had enough for today." The boy said as he pulled the sword from the wall.

"Please?" She pleaded. "Or are you afraid to lose?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Again." She added. She knew she had struck a nerve. His thin shoulders straightened in response. He flipped his sword over in his hand. With a sigh he charged once more.

It had been ten days since they had left Portea. The combination of the endless blue around them, their unknown destination and the easy routine they had fallen into, made Belle lose track of time. Everyday she woke before sunrise and Smee came into the kitchen to help her prepare breakfast. The rest of her time was filled with stray chores and practicing swordfighting with Jonathan.

Belle hated to admit it, but she had grown fond of Smee and Jonathan. Their kindness had not faltered a single time since had arrived on the Jolly Roger. But she wouldn't let them know that. For all she knew trusting someone was the worst thing she could do at that point. The Captain knew her true identity, she was sure of it.

She didn't know where they were sailing to, but the temperature and the transparency of the water assured her that they were sailing away from Avonlea. As long as they were not going back there everything was fine. Even if Hook was to hand her over to the authorities wherever they were going, she still had a chance to escape.

Her plan was silly, but it would work if needed. Belle had based it on a book she had read when she was younger. When she was untangling the nets at the back of the ship she had let a single piece of rope dangling from the side. She hid it under a bunch of old and useless nets.

Her life would be literally hanging by a single thread, but it was better than nothing. If she noticed that anything was to go awry she would lower herself onto the nearest surface, that being land or water.

The crew had not changed their demeanour. The lewd remarks had not yet died down, but they had become something somewhat more casual. She had had a couple of conversations with Rat and Kale, who were surprisingly kind despite their appearance.

Belle wasn't quite sure whether Rat was Rat's actual name, but it suited him. He kept guard every night, but never seemed tired. He was short, almost her length and had hooded, black eyes.

Kale was the complete opposite. Kale was a large man with dark skin and rippling, strong muscles. He had a loud laugh and was not menacing to her despite his size. They were one of the few that called her Lacey and did not refer to her with one of her body parts.

Reluctantly she had let smiles grace her face once more. The hurt in her cheeks each time she lifted the corners of her lips had started to fade. _Maybe there is also a place for kindness inside Lacey._

Lacey. Belle was surprised at how quickly she had grown accustomed to letting her head snap up every time someone said her new name.

Hook hadn't appeared above deck since they had last spoken. But then again she hardly left the kitchen.

Their destination was still unknown to both her and the rest of the crew. She tried prying information out of Smee, but for once he was just as in the dark as her.

"Try using your wrist more." Jonathan said as he showed her how he did it. "It will lessen the impact on your elbow." Belle nodded as she readjusted her stance. Jonathan was, despite his age and love for mischief, a great teacher. Something in the way he guided her made everything sink in faster than she had expected. After twenty days of practise she could almost win from the boy. Emphasis on almost. Jonathan was a very skilled fighter. His gangly limbs and awkward pose seemed to fall into place, to find purpose.

They were practicing in the hallway when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Usually nobody went below deck during the day except for Smee, but the steps were too fast to be his. Clark rounded the corner. Amusement danced in his eyes as he saw them with their swords. "What have we got here?" Jonathan protectively stepped in front of her.

Belle pushed the boy aside. She didn't need his protection. "What do you want, Clark?" He came closer. She did not like the smile on his face at all. Since their altercation on her first day they had not spoken again. "I was minding my own business wh…" "I suggest you keep doing that then." Belle intersected. He clenched his jaw."How about you stop being a bitch. Did no one ever tell you your mouth isn't for speaking, angelface. Don't make me teach you a lesson."

"Try me." Belle replied through gritted teeth. Her hand felt clammy around the hilt of her sword. Would she really take a swing at this human mountain? Before she could act she was lifted of the ground. Clark lifted her over his shoulder and started going up the stairs. "Let go of me!" Belle hollered as she kicked him in the gut, making him stumble backwards down the staircase after he had dropped her. She ran onto the deck.

 _Shit,shit,shit!_ Clark came bounding up the stairs, a murderous look on his face. Jonathan came after him and hit him with the hilt of his sword. This earned him a firm blow of Clark's elbow. The entire crew had once again gathered to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. Rat had made his way over to Jonathan and was helping him on his feet. There was a thin stream of blood coming from his nose.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Belle yelled. She could feel the blood rushing through her ears, her face red with anger. "You for one, sweetheart." Clark said. The sword was shaking in her hand. She was seriously considering cutting off one of his limbs. The pirates did not seem to know which side to pick. Hook, Smee and Kale were all missing from the deck. _I don't need them to make it out of this mess._

"Then why don't we solve it then?" She taunted, letting her blade slide from her hand. She wanted his blood on her fists. It was stupid, reckless, but his pain would be worth it. "Let's." He said. He charged for her head first. She was able to land a well rounded kick on the side of his face, but that didn't keep him from lifting her up and throwing her into the crystal clear ocean.

She didn't scream as she fell. Belle felt strangely disoriented, but realised just on time what was happening, she held her breath before crashing into the water. She swam for the surface as soon as she went under. She shook her head as she resurfaced, spraying drops of water in a circle around her.

Belle looked up at the ship. She saw the mortified faces of the crewmembers. _I will kill him._ She felt the water ripple when someone lowered the anchor.

"What is it, sweetheart? Pussy doesn't like water?" Her brain was going four hundred miles an hour. She was weighing of her options when she saw familiar blue eyes among the crowd. Hook watched with a smirk on his face. Rat was about to throw a rope down into the water when his Captain halted him. "Don't." Hook said simply. Looking straight into her eyes. It sent her into auto-pilot.

She swam as fast as she could to the back of the ship, water splashing around her. The salty water in her eyes and mouth did not bother her. She would _end_ him. Her escape rope was dangling two feet above her. She couldn't reach it from the water. She had never thought she would have to use it to get on the ship.

Her body seemed to know exactly what to do. Belle had had enough of humiliation. Enough of men deciding when it was allright to mock her. She reached for her dagger and was relieved to find it still secured at her side. She powered herself up with her legs, pulled her arm back and forcefully slammed her dagger as far into the wood as she could. She hoped the knife wasn't long enough to create a leak in the ship. _I hope there aren't any sharks in these waters._

She undid her belt. She had to try several times to get it hooked on her blade. She gave it a few tugs. When she saw it would hold, she started hoisting herself up. She could tell the belt was close to snapping: she had to be faster. Once her hands were the closest to the blade she could manage. She reached up. The rope was within reach.

Grabbing onto it, Belle started climbing the side of the ship. She could hear shouts coming from the ship, but she wouldn't look up at them. The skin of her hands cracked open and left

dark-red bloodstains on the rope. All worries of sharks had disappeared. Right now she couldn't care less. She could feel her shoulders and sides creak and protest as she went up.

The crew parted to let her roll herself onto the deck. Everyone was silent. She stood, keeping her aching back as straight as she could. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her hands and could hear it dripping along with the seawater falling in beads from her hair and clothes.

She saw Clark. The mockery had dissipated from his face. He stood straight in front of her. Unmoving. She wouldn't have it any other way. She walked up to him and before he could back away she landed a well deserved punch on his nose. The pirates winced at the sound of Clarks nose cracking. He was held back as she walked away, going below deck to her storage room. Leaving gaping pirates in her wake.

She did not hear one of them following her down the stairs.

Hook knew she would find a way back onto the ship, but he hadn't quite expected it to be that dramatic. Seeing her, looking like an enraged nymph with her blood running down her clenched fists and hair sticking to her face had shifted something inside him. He would not admit it he felt shame in his actions, but that didn't change the fact that he did. He should have let Rat help her.

He followed her into the kitchen. He hadn't been down there in ages. The door to the storage room was wide open. He waited for a minute, long enough for her to cry her tears and whatnot. He had planned out what he would do: he would casually lean against the doorframe, invade her privacy, make her uncomfortable and the leave with a smirk on his handsome face. He didn't get passed the door.

Her hands were bandaged. Lacey was pulling a dry shift over head. He couldn't help but gasp with horror as he saw her exposed back. There were angry, red lines going from her shoulders going down under the waistband of her dry pants. _Whipping scars_.

She jumped around startled, her eyes wide, but vacant of tears. Before he could process what he was saying, an apology left his mouth. An apology that was drowned out by a crash that shook the ship. He steadied himself against the doorframe as she held onto one of the stacked crates. "What the hell was that?" She asked, wide-eyed. In reply he turned his back and started running for the deck. She quickly followed, buttoning her blouse as she ran.

"What in the wor-?" The Captain started, when he saw his entire crew staring at the white ship. It was as twice the Jolly Roger' length, towering over them, blocking the sun.

 _What is he doing here?_ "Is that a submarine?" He heard Lacey asking. "Not just a submarine…" He replied with a smirk on his face as they watch white steam come from the latch on top of the vessel. It opened with a clang. "My, my!" a voice spoke from within the steam.

"Lower the plank." A voice commanded commanded. Belle looked up at the machine,astounded. She had only ever read about them, never thinking she would ever get to see one. "Who is that?" She asked. "No one." Hook replied with a smile on his face.

A white-wooden board was lowered onto the pirate ship. _At least they don't have to swim to get on board._ Belle thought bitterly. She noticed nor Clark nor Kale were anywhere to be seen.

A man clad in ostentatious blue robes came down the ramp. "Hook! Nice seeing you, my friend!" He said as he reached the deck. "Pleasure encountering you again, Nemo. But I would much rather not have you bumping into my ship." Hook said annoyance hardly audible through his smile. The Captains shook hands. "I am sorry for the inconvenience." _Nemo?_ The _Nemo?_

Nemo had olive skin that was hidden beneath his well kept beard. The wrinkles at the side of his chocolaty brown eyes showed he was one for laughter. He looked past Hook and focused onto her. She did not lower her eyes. He smiled warmly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Come with me, Captain." He said as he made an inviting gesture. "We have a great deal to discuss." Hook followed him back up the board. They looked like great friends. Smee took it upon himself to usher them all back to work.

Jonathan appeared at her side."Are you alright?" He asked. His nose was bruised. "Just fine. I got to punch Clark in the face and have just seen a submarine. Life is good" She gave him a warm, honest smile. She let him guide her back beneath the deck. She looked back up at the submarine. She wished to go inside one day.

* * *

Nemo poured them both a glass of amberish liquor. "How have you been doing, my friend?" He handed the pirate the glass. "Same as always." Hook said from his chair. Nemo had quite the sense for luxury. If it wasn't for the perpetual red glow, you wouldn't be able to tell you were inside a submarine.

Nemo frowned as he took place in front of Hook. "I'm sorry to hear." Nemo had quite the distaste for Hook's quest for revenge. A silence blanketed them briefly. "Where are you headed, Nemo?" The liquor tasted bittersweet and left a slight tingle at the back of his throat. He prefered rum.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. The last time I saw you you had just returned from Neverland!" The jewels on Nemo's jacket twinkled as he moved. "We are headed to the Land Without Color. Some odd doctor has requested some special ingrediënts… the magical kind. You?"

"I'm still deciding upon our destination." Nemo leaned forward, a lifely glint in his eye. "What are the options." Hook chuckled. "Fiji or anywhere else with a nice white beach. I have a feeling my crew needs a few days off." Nemo laughed along, beard shaking. "Don't we all." They both downed the content of their glasses.

"About your crew… who is your lovely new companion?" Nemo asked. He always looked young. Wrinkles had marred his face and grey strands were to be seen in his beard and jet black hair, but he still he seemed youthful and full of life.

"Lacey?" Hook asked amused. "She works in the kitchen and causes me more trouble than I like going through" he shrugged. "Nothing more than that?" Nemo might have seemed like a serious respectful captain. In reality he was the biggest gossip Hook had ever encountered. But then again if you spend months living underwater in isolation a bit of idle gossip doesn't hurt anyone. "Nothing more than that." Hook confirmed.

"Pity. She is quite the looker." Hook smiled. It felt nice to talk to someone he didn't see on a daily basis and wasn't Clay. "How about Elisa? Still trying to melt her heart?" Nemo's face said it all. "Don't get involved with the magical ones, I say." Hook added lifting his brows.

"This Lacey girl looks pretty magical to me." Hook frowned. "There is nothing magical about a pretty face." Nemo leaned forward to pour more liquor into their glasses. "I'll get back to you on that one. I have acquired a new talent, you see." He said as he sat back satisfied. "I can smell magic from miles away and that girl," He took another sip from his drink. "Has tons of it."

Nemo had always been an odd person, but his words still remained hanging in the air. Hook decided to steer the conversation into another direction."So what do you think that I should do, old man?" Hook asked from behind his glass. "Should I go on a vacation or do I take one more leap?"

Nemo chuckled. "If one of use here is old it is you, my friend. As for your choice… do what feels right. Ask yourself what will be more satisfying: being rested and miss your opportunity at peace or getting what you want and then have the rest of your days to slumber." He raised his glass. "Think about it."

* * *

Hook returned to the Jolly Roger a couple of hours afterwards. His cheeks tinted pink and a smile was plastered on his face. "Remember what I told you, Hook!" Nemo said with a wink. "I shall keep it in mind!" Hook waved Nemo off with his hook. Nemo's men retracted the board.

Hook was grinning from ear to ear as he watched The Nautilus disappeared beneath the surface of the now dark waters. "What happened, Captain?" Smee asked. Hook's smile did not falter. "Only good things, Smee!" He said cheerily as he walked up the stairs to the steering wheel. "Men!" He called.

Jonathan left Belle's side to get the men who had gone below deck. "Hurry! The Captain is about to say something!" The men came rushing up the stairs. For the first time in hours Clark and Kale resurfaced. Kale held Clark by the upper arm as the latter eyed Belle angrily. She couldn't care less. She couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his plastered nose. A small wink was all it took to make him leap for her, only to be pulled back into place by Kale.

"Men!" Hook repeated. _Is he drunk?_ "After a few days of deliberation I have decided upon our course!" His excitement was contagious, the men started talking amongst themselves. "From tomorrow on, we will be setting sail for Syracuse!" The men hollered. "We are breaking in and stealing the world's most valuable treasure!" Belle could swear Smee's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets with surprise."The Book Of Peace!" _He can't possibly be serious…_

"Kale, Smee, Johnson, Jed, Lacey. My quarters. Now!"

* * *

Jed closed the door behind her. Smee was lighting several candles. He still looked bewildered. Kale, Johnson and Jed were giant, muscled men, Smee was Hook's advisor. But she? What was she doing here. Belle felt out of place. Her head was spinning. Going to Syracuse was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Hook leaned against his desk looking to pleased for Belle's liking. She retreated into a far corner of the room and crossed her arms across her chest. Today had been to tiring to analyse the situation with any form of positivity.

The men in the room seemed to know exactly what they were supposed to think and say. Belle on the other hand felt beyond uncomfortable. They were leaning over maps displayed on the table discussing their 'grand plan' to break into the castle and steal the most important magical object in existence.

Hook suddenly tensed and looked over his shoulder, to her. "Lacey, do please tell me whatever you are thinking. I have a feeling you have a lot to say." Would it be wise to answer? "Or is your big mouth only reserved for Clark?"

She clenched her fists. "I think you are being a blithering idiot." She said. Kale stepped forward slightly as if to keep his Captain from jumping her. "Syracuse is the most heavily guarded city in all of the realms and you mean to rob it?" She felt heat rushing up to her cheeks as she felt herself becoming braver. "Not of some silly little trinket, but of the most powerful, magical object known to mankind! The Book Of Peace is locked away from everyone _for a reason._ Flip the wrong page and you will cause the world to end!" Hook seemed annoyingly unfazed by her words.

"This is a suicide mission." She said, tryings to calm herself. "How the hell are we going to get passed the guards to begin with! Not to mention the magical wards that have been up for centuries!" Hook chuckled. "Getting through the guards will be easy." He said nonchalantly.

"Pray tell how you are going to do that." Belle said, rolling her big, blue eyes. " _We_ are going to use a distraction of course." the men looked at each other nervously. "And what is this distraction going to be?" The look on his face made her regret the question. "Well you ofcourse."

* * *

As The Captain forged his plan Tartarus stirred. At the edge of the world constellations of dark stars swirled as their mistress awakened them. "Rise and shine, my beauties." The woman cooed. "Time for some fun." The constellations swarmed to shapes. Eris laughed with glee as she trained her eyes on the ship sailing for Syracuse.

* * *

 **Why this is awkward…**

 **I had had the idea of using Nemo** _ **for ages.**_ **As a matter of fact I had just written the entire scene with Nemo when I saw the last episode. As you can probably tell, this Nemo was slightly different. It was based on The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Sorry for any possible confusion :)**

 **As always: A big thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!**


	5. Chapter 5

The black curls framing her face seemed out of place. Through the steam she looked at her reflection. It had been months since she had seen herself in a mirror. The last time Belle had seen her own reflection had not been pleasant. Her cheeks looked fuller than back then. She still looked ghastly pale, but now the black hair was probably to blame.

It had been surprisingly easy for Belle to assume another identity, but this time her copper curls wouldn't do. Light hair-colors were scarce in Syracuse.

In the steamy, yellowy glow of the shower she created Mallory. Belle looked herself up and down once more in the mirror. It felt odd to be back in a dress. At least the blue servants gown wasn't as extravagant as the gowns she had been forced to wear in her princes days. The only thing left for Belle to do was introduce her creation to the rest of the world. She straightened her white apron and left for the door after gathering her belongings.

The morning was cool against her freshly scrubbed cheeks. The calling seagulls were black against the pink morning. Syracuse was awakening.

Syracuse was a splendid town, full of commerce and prosperity. The ruler, King Dymas, was just and beloved by all. The kingdom had a good reputation. Criminality rates were extremely low for a seaside town.

Those were mainly the reasons as to why The Book Of Peace was kept in Syracuse. In the highest tower of the palace it shone its light over the town, the ivory walls reflecting the pale blue hue. It was a beacon of hope, not only for the inhabitants, but for the entire realm.

It was a truly beautiful place. The happiness irradiated by the Syracusan people was palpable. Their hopes and aspirations pivoting around The Book's glow. Belle found it a real pity to take it from them, but she had no choice.

Belle walked straight for the castle. She hadn't bothered to inform Hook of her plan.

Hook had decided not to enlighten her as to how she would have to serve as a 'distraction', so she decided that night that if she would have to be involved in the Captain's crazy plan, she'd do it in her own terms.

Upon the night of their arrival, Belle avoided the guards at the gates and snuck into the castle. The halls were teeming with girls around her age all wearing light-blue dresses and white aprons. No one would notice a new addition to the staff or a missing uniform.

She didn't give herself time to overthink anything, to go back to the ship and regret her plan. She stalked to the nearest bathhouse she found on her way. It felt good to watch the grime tint the water grey. Personal hygiene on the Jolly Roger was rather problematic.

By the time she had gotten back to the palace the streets were bustling with people shouting and laughing. It was strange to be in a place so alive.

The guards by the gates had been replaced. They eyed her up and down, but didn't see a threat in her blue eyes or in her hunched over shoulders. She smiled sweetly at them with a faint, rosy blush in her cheeks. _If they only knew._

Not far ahead of her a girl in an identical blue dress made her way to the castle, her long black braid whipping in the easy morning-breeze. Belle followed her closely, remembering to bring some wonder and happiness into her eyes every time a stranger passed her.

The girl went down a pair of rickety, stone steps and into a lively kitchen. She purposefully undid her cloak and straightened the pleats in her dress. "Good morning, Dolores." She said to an elderly woman, who was supervising the girls in the kitchen.

The woman wore a stern, yet grandmotherly expression on her wrinkly face. Her grey hair was gathered in a bun at the nape of her neck."Excuse me." Belle asked timidly. The woman's face softened when she saw Belle's big blue eyes and shy expression. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new and..." Belle offered as she gesticulated around her. Dolores's eyes lit up with kindness. "That is no problem, my dear. I am Dolores." She said with a kind smile on her face.

"And you are?" Belle had forgotten how to talk to other women. "I'm Mallory." Belle said extending her hand awkwardly. She let her shoulders droop and managed to let a firm pink blush creep up her cheeks. Mallory was a common name, a neutral name, not the name of a thieve.

"Welcome, Mallory." Dolores smiled broadly, letting one of her big, calloused hands rest on Belle's shoulder. "Safiyah!" Dolores called. The girl with the dark braid hurried towards them, rubbing her hands into a checkered dishcloth. "This here is Mallory, she is new to the castle." Belle shyly looked up into Safiyah's smiling, green eyes. "Show her around for me please." Dolores gave her another hard-handed pat on the back before Safiyah guided her away. "Come."

Safiyah was kind and patient. She really wanted Belle to feel welcome, to coax her out of her shyness. She took it upon herself to make sure Belle knew every single nook and cranny. It surprised Belle to find so much kindness in the heat of the kitchens. It made her bones shake and rattle with guilt.

The girl told her wide eyed about the feast that was taking place in two weeks time to honor Proteus, Dymas's son and crown-prince of Syracuse. He had been the one to bring The Book to the city and was to return from yet another adventure. Safiyah also took it upon herself to make sure Belle knew every angle of the prince's handsome face.

That night when she arrived at the Jolly Roger, they didn't recognize her at first. She was still wearing the smile the women had plastered on her face. The blush the warm kitchens had made rise up to her cheeks was still to fade.

Kale shook his head in disbelief when he saw her. "Suits you." He chuckled as he eyed the dark curls. Belle had nearly forgotten the change. "Why thank you, sir." She wore Mallory's smile like a mask as she looked up to his angular face. Kale lifted his brow. "Impressive."

He walked with her to the Captain's cabin. She did not see Jonathan as they crossed the deck. Kale turned to her as they stood at the captain's door. "I must warn you, the Captain's in quite the mood since he heard you were no longer on board." Her arched brow must have made it clear to him that she didn't exactly care about how the captain felt.

Kale rapped his knuckles against the dark wood. "Yes." She heard Hook grumble. Kale tentatively pushed the door slightly open. "She is here." Hook must have signaled to let her in, because Kale stepped aside.

Hook's brow was furrowed. "What the hell happened to you!" He exclaimed upon seeing her dyed locks. "The royal palace was hiring." She could see how the angry wrinkles slowly melted from his handsome features, to be replaced with an impressed smirk. " I assume you are not one for playing dress-up for your own amusement." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"The King is hosting a party in two weeks. You should consider going." She smiled, satisfied at his expression. It felt nice to have his approval for once, even if she wouldn't admit it. "What about the guards and the wards you were so eagerly pointing out the other day?" He added sauntering over to where she stood.

"You told me you were going to take care of those." Belle said narrowing her eyes. "I will. But it is nice knowing what we should prepare ourselves for." He said as he lifted a raven-colored curl from her shoulder. "There will be plenty of guards, but I don't think we will have to worry about them." She answered unfazed. He was trying to make her uncomfortable, she could sense it. She wouldn't give him the joy of succeeding. "And why is that?" He arched a brow, eyes trained on the curl he twirled around his finger.

"This kingdom is dormant. It has seen so many years of prosperity that they have forgotten what war and crime looks like. Let me find out more about the guards. I will take care of them." He took a deep breathe which he released with a sigh. "Black is not your color." He said as he walked back to his desk. "Tell me if you find something more."

* * *

Belle had promised herself not to get too attached to anything. Not to the light in the morning, not to Dolores or Safiyah and certainly not to Syracuse itself. Life here would be ideal for her.

She could work all day and read all night in her own little seaside house where her russet colored cat would curl up at her feet to sleep. But that life was not for her. It hadn't been when she was in Avonlea and it wouldn't be when she left the court.

Still she enjoyed the long hours in the castle. Going from room to room, cleaning and cooking, listening and laughing. She could easily choose to fall in love with the city and, surprisingly enough, with her domestic job. But she could easily fall out of love again. One day the cat and day shifts wouldn't be enough to bind her to Syracuse. Maybe someone would recognize her. No, at the present moment she was bound to the ship and its brooding captain, who, for better or for worst, was keeping her true name a secret.

That morning she climbed about twenty flights of stairs, carrying a wicker basket full of clean, white linen under her arm. Politely bowing her head whenever someone passed her. She had only three days left find a way into the tower. In the meanwhile she had to complete the chores Dolores gently shoved her way.

Today it was changing the bedlinen in the many chambers the castle held. Unwittingly, Dolores had been pushing her farther away from her goal each day, but she would find a way to get into that tower. She had to.

After knocking, she entered the first room of the day. She would strip the exaggeratedly large bed naked and replace the finely woven fabrics for equally luxurious textiles. She hummed to herself softly as she worked. Deciding to give herself at least an hour of being just Mallory. Nothing more.

She soon reached the top of the tower. After removing the dirty linen from the bed she couldn't help but notice the immense stack of books and scrolls spread on the desk by the window. She glanced at the door. She had seen no one this far up the tower yet. No one would mind her nosing through the stack. The tomes were old and smelt of paper and ink.

Before she could brush her fingers against the leather binds, she caught her reflection in the window. And that of someone else, leaning against the doorframe. Her mind started racing, going through all the possibilities to either explain or defend herself. Keeping her back to the figure, Belle seemingly ignored them as she pretended to further inspect the books.

The figure cleared it's throat. Belle jumped and theatrically spun around, one hand against her heart another wrapped around the hilt of the dagger she kept concealed in the pleats of her dress. "My Gods ! You startled me!" she exclaimed as she eyed the man up and down.

His arms were crossed across his broad chest, a curious glint danced in his chocolate brown eyes. He wore the deep blue colors of the Syracusan flag and his long hair was bound back, away from his tan, angular face. It was not hard for Belle to recognize him, Safiyah had spent quite the amount of time describing the structure of his high cheekbones.

"My Lord!" Mallory said as she bowed her head to the crown prince. "My apologies for my words, I had no idea whom I was addressing." she cowered backwards. "No worries." Proteus smiled warmly at her. "My apologies for scaring you."

He remained watching her passively from his spot by the door. Mallory blushed and fiddled with her white apron, hands never straying from her hidden weapon. "I can finish in just a minute." she said as she pointed in the direction of the unmade bed. "I can also leave if you wish."

"No, no. Stay." Proteus said as he pushed himself off of the door and went to sit to one of the big leather chairs in the corner. Belle nodded softly and moved to the bed, never turning her back to him. She was close to finished when he spoke. "You are not from around here, are you?"

Belle looked up, wide eyed. "Not really." She said as she lowered her head back to the pillow she was holding. "Where are you from, then?" He pushed. She looked up at him again. He was sitting back relaxedly in the chair an easy smile on his handsome features.

"My father is from Portea. I grew up there." The Portean dialect was close enough to Avonlea's. He nodded. "What brings you to Syracuse then? Work?" _Shit_. There was no mistrust in his eyes, no malice. He would believe whatever she would tell him. "My mother is from Syracuse… was." She cast her eyes back down, pretending to bite back tears. "Oh..." she could sense his discomfort from where she stood. "I'm sorry for you loss." She looked back up at him, glassy eyed. "Thank you, sir."

She put the pillow down. "All done." She said with a watery smile on her face as she picked her basket back up. "Good." The prince smiled, happy with the change of tone in her voice. She bowed once more and made for the door.

"Wait." She heard him say. Belle turned around, wary once more. "Yes, sir?" She asked. "What was your name again?" He was standing now, by the desk she was going to nose around in earlier. "Mallory." She answered. "Do you like reading, Mallory?"

No, would be a smart answer. Most girls were not able to read. Then again, Syracuse's schools were open to both men and women… "I Love it." She said with a surer smile on her face, looking into the melted depths of his eyes. She had the good idea to blush. "That's why I was looking through those" She said as she pointed with her free hand to the stack by the window. "I wasn't searching for kingdom secrets or anything of the sorts." she quipped.

His laugh was just as warm as the rest of his appearance. "Can I take you somewhere, Mallory?"

* * *

Ends are reached by hard work, wit and endurance, but sometimes being lucky is the key. Belle could not believe her luck as she followed Proteus up the dimly lit steps of the tower. She made sure to spot every exit, window, door and entrance as they went up and up.

It was only when they had reached the top of the tower that they encountered guards. There were two men, standing on either side of the large oaken door. It was engraved with several markings, which glowed a silvery blue hue.

The guards straightened at the sight of Proteus. "Your Majesty." One of them said as they both kneeled. "Please stand, gentlemen." He said. Belle could not help but notice a slight change in the man who had talked about books and adventurers as they went up the tower and the prince now addressing his employees.

They stood aside, the wards seemingly abiding to Proteus's presence. When the door creaked open they were overflowed by a radiant blue light. Belle hid behind Proteus, the light momentarily blinding her.

When her eyes adjusted she could see Proteus smiling back at her. She followed him closely as he entered the room. With a sharp nod he dismissed the eight guards who were standing on the inside of the chamber. They looked at her curiously, most of them letting their stares linger a bit longer than necessary. They were cut off from them when the door closed with a tud.

Belle couldn't take her eyes of off The Book that rested in the middle of the round room. Mouth agape she took hesitant steps towards the glowing beacon of light. She lost herself then, more than ever before. She could not be found in the swirls and the drawings that danced around the pages of The Book. She was no longer Isabelle,Belle, Lacey or Mallory. Proteus was no longer at her side and she was no longer a body, she was nothing.

No longer was she a fugitive or a sinner. She was not part of the Avonlean court, king Dymas's servant or part of the crew of the Jolly Roger. She was nothing whilst she stood next to this pulsating power source. Something inside her hummed to the beat of the blue expanse which spread itself before her.

She felt something warm touch a part of her she was no longer quite sure was attached to her body. "Mallory." She hear Proteus whisper as he squeezed her wrist. As if startling awake, she turned to him. Her breathing was sped up.

"What was that?" Her voice sounded ragged, as if she had not spoken for hours. "You got sucked in didn't you?" Proteus said with a soft look in his eyes, his hand still around her wrist. "The Book doesn't let a lot of people in." He cocked his head to the side. "You must be special."

Belle was still dazed. "How long?" Was all she could muster to say. "About fifteen minutes." She took some deep breaths in order to calm herself. _What am I going to do?_ "You wouldn't be able to look for much longer. It is said it has driven people to madness." Belle stole another glance at the open book.

"How come you didn't get sucked in?" She turns her eyes back up to his. His eyes neared black in the bright light. "I have spent a lot of time looking at it." he shrugged. She became aware of his hand on her wrist. "I should go." She said. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this, sir. Words can't describe how beautiful… how magical that was."

His eyes were fixed on hers. "It was my pleasure. Feel free to visit the library anytime you wish" He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. The blush that followed was not one she had to fake. She took a sharp step back, her eyes wide and his hand slipping from her wrist. His brow was furrowed, he looked upset. "Thank you again, sir." Belle repeated as she made for the door.

"Mallory." Proteus said. He hadn't moved, his hand still extended to where she had once stood. "Call me Proteus." Belle nodded, blushed, smiled and left.

* * *

They hid in the shadows where she had told them to wait. They would have no more than half an hour to get in, take The Book and to get out. He felt as if the pocket watch was holding would burn a hole in his remaining hand. Jed and Johnson had only three minutes left to crack the lock.

The girl had been right: Syracuse was drunk on their own wealth. It didn't cross anyone's mind to put restrictions on the castle borders. It did not occur to anyone to close latches or at least ward them with magic. No. They confided in the powers of a Book.

A telltale click sounded behind them. Jed and Johnson slid themselves down the now open latch, Kale and the Captain himself following closely. The Syracusan royal palace was built to take their servants into account. Hallways were wrapped around the castle and were all connected to the kitchens or the old servants dormitories.

The dormitories had been emptied centuries ago, they now were deserted, the only inhabitants being spiders. According to stuffy library books they were supposed to be haunted, hence to why they were now empty. The door leading outside the chambers was blocked, but a few pushes of Kale's shoulders was enough to make the door swing open.

The gloomy, blue hallway was deserted. Once they all stepped through the door the wood was replaced by brick. "What the…" Johnson hissed. Lacey had warned them about this. Her entire plan had been built on speculation and old wive's tales, but so far she had not been wrong. The castle itself didn't want anyone to take The Book. Even the stones had decided to keep it enclosed and protected.

"We will have to find another way out." Killian said dryly as he started ascending the stairs. Seven minutes to get to the top. The stairway was deserted, the blue hue intensifying as they climbed. The stairs started flattening out and muffled voices could be heard at the other end of the corridor. Hook slowly peeked around the corner. Two guards were standing besides the door, one leaning against the wall another on his sword.

"As long as I can get my hands on some of that garlic bread..." One of them mentioned. The other nodded and was quick to agree that Syracusan garlic bread was like no other he had ever tasted. They would have been easy to take out, but Lacey had advised against it.

Hook jumped up and pivoted his sword behind him. Staring back at him with a bored expression on her face and a tray in her hand, Lacey was shushing them by holding a finger against her rosy lips. His men had also raised their swords to her face, but lowered them as soon as they recognized her.

Without sparing them as much a backwards glance, she walked into the vision of the guards. They also pointed their blades at her after some fumbling. She shrieked and stepped back, the glasses on her tray swaying dangerously. "Please don't spike me!" This Lacey was miles away from the one they had encountered seconds ago.

The guards looked at each other as they lowered their swords slightly. "I...I'm Mallory." Lacey said as she took a pair of careful steps towards them. "Dolores asked me to bring you up some drinks." The guards looked at each other once more, the one on the right lowering his blade and smiling broadly at Lacey.

"Why thank you, love." he said beckoning her with his arm. _Idiot_. "Euen lower that thing will you, Mallory here has been so kind as to bring us some drinks." He reprimanded Euen, cocking his head towards 'Mallory's' small figure. Euen seemed to finally catch up on his friend's intentions. "Sorry." He said as he put his blade against the corner behind him. "It's nothin." Mallory said with a chirpy giggle.

She went to stand in between them. Hook caught a glimpse of her face. There was nothing hard, calm or calculated to see in her expression. She was no more than a blushing young girl. _Impressive_.

"Here you go." Her sweet voice sounded. The soldier on the right was quick to lift one of the glasses off of the tray, making quite the spectacle of brushing Mallory's hand in the process. "Thank you." He said while looking at her intently. Mallory giggled.

Euen was quick to stop his colleague from drinking. "Don't you think it would be fun for you to take a sip, Mallory." She laughed and swayed her hips in response. "I shouldn't drink. I'm working."

"So are we!" Euen said as he moved and put an arm over her slender shoulders. "Yes. Take a sip, love." The other said as he wrapped his arm around her hips. Mallory giggled as she leaned into his hand. "I guess a sip won't hurt."

'Here." Euen said passing her his glass. She looked up at them her eyes and glinting as she tipped the content against her lips. "Fuck." Hook heard Kale breathe behind him. Euen looked up staring into the dark as Mallory started coughing. "Spirits aren't for me." Mallory said she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and handed him back the glass. "Thank you, anyway." Her small hand brushed his chest. Euen's seemed to quickly forget his suspicion.

"Ad fundum then!" He said excitedly. The two men emptied their glasses in one swig. Mallory looked on and laughed. Their grip on her started strengthening. "You are going to stay with us for just a while longer, right." It was not a question. Hook could hear blood rushing through his ears. He had struck a deal with her, no harm was to come to her. He would have to live up to his side of the bargain.

He was about to lift his arm to tell his men to move, when suddenly the two guards fell tike potato sacks on either side of Lacey. He waited for her to signal them to come forward, but she didn't. Instead she kneeled beside them and checked for their pulse. Her breathing got quicker and she started to scream.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Jed bustled behind him. And frankly he didn't know, until the oaken doors opened and the hallway was flooded by the blue light, instantly blinding them. "Now." He said as he lunged forward. The guards were too stunned and blinded, mere seconds later the eight of them were scattered across the floor.

"Come."Lacey said, returning to her normal self, giggles nowhere to be found "And whatever you do, don't look into the book. It can be quite hypnotizing." She entered the spacious room. "Watch out for the wards!" Jed said as he tried to stop her.

"The Book is the ward." She said calmly "It lets in who It wants to let in. It hasn't kicked me out yet and you have the same have the same intentions as me. I suggest you get on with it. We've got three minutes. " Hook checked his watch. Three minutes indeed.

He strode into the taking a small wooden box out of his cout pocket. "A Chule box?" Lacey asked astounded. "I thought those were all burned years ago." He opened the lid as Kale, Jed and Johnson started to carefully move The Book, each taking a corner. Hook arched his brow. Not many people knew about the existence of Chule boxes. They were priate made boxes which grew internally to fit its content. They had been removed from the markets centuries ago.

He took hold of his corner of The Book. Lacey had been right. The Book's magic pulsated through him like a beating heart. He kept his eyes firmly on Kale's. Like that they were both being kept from looking down. Lacey came forward from where she stood by the door, avoiding one of the helmets that had rolled of a guard's head.

She took a small blue orb out of her apron. The five of them understood. None of them dared to breathe, let alone speak. When they had taken The Book from it's pedestal she placed the orb in It's place. It started glowing with the same ferocity as it's predecessor. Once The Book was sealed in she broke the silence. "We have got ten minutes before the magic runs out."

Hook picked up the box as they fled through the door.

* * *

"To the left." Belle whispered as she led the pirates down the spiraling staircases. They would get as close to the ground as possible and then climb out a window. It was not the most original plan nor the safest, but at that point she just wanted to leave Syracuse. She wanted the rippling waves of the ocean to drown out the heavy feeling of guilt.

She had been betrayed many times. By friends, family, men she had loved. She knew the sting of it. The idea that she would be instilling that feeling into the chests of the people she had met in Syracuse was killing her.

She didn't want to imagine the expression on the face of Dolores and Safiyah, who had both been so kind to her. She didn't want to picture Proteus's pain stricken features when he put two and two together. _This is all my fault._

She moved mechanically, whispering instructions at every crossing and stairwell. The pirates followed her closely, their weapons unsheeted. They were about to follow her around the corner when she skidded to a halt. _Shit_.

"What the…" Jed started, only to be silenced by her stern expression. She directed herself to the Captain, who had been exceptionally quiet and pliant so far. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the Captain's ear. His hair smelt like seasalt."Third window to the right." Belle whispered. She turned her back to them and quickly rounded the corner.

She kept her head down and let it snap up sharply when she heard her name being said. "Mallory, is everything alright?" Proteus strode to her, worry carved into his features. She weakly shook her head. "Come." He said as he put an arm around her shuddering shoulders. "What is wrong?" He tried to look her in the eye, but she could not meet his gaze. _I am so sorry._

"My father." She whispered bleakly. "He is unwell, I need to go home." She blubbered. From the corner of her eye she could see the metal of the pirates's weapons. She threw herself into Proteus's chest feigning a sob. He shushed her and rubbed her arm angled them in such a way that he wouldn't be able to turn around, leaving enough space for the four, bulky but stealthy pirates to pass them.

They knew where to go. She didn't dare to look up to see whether they had been able to escape. "I need to go home." she said as she pretended to wipe away her tears. "I don't care if I lose my job. I can't lose him too." Proteus's brow was still furrowd, his large hands on her upper arms.

"Are sure you can go by yourself?" Proteus was too galant. He would not let a crying girl go home alone in the dark. The knife in her chest twisted. "There is someone picking me up." A bleak smile.

"I'll escort you downstairs." _Shit. Twist. Shit. Twist._ "You don't have to bother." She said as she waved him off, making for the stairs. "I insist." He said as he hooked his arm through hers.

 _Shit. Twist._ He probably did not mean to, but he was making her escape a lot harder than it was supposed to be. The knife was now lodged somewhere between her heart and ribs and throbbed painfully. His muscular arm through hers felt more like a leash than an act of comfort. An act of friendship. _Twist. Twist. Twist._

He escorted her down the stairs, asking how she was holding up every once in awhile. They finally reached the strongly lit ballroom. They were still more or less concealed by the shadows of the pillars. "Do you see your friend?" He asked looking over the crowd. He had the bad habit of not letting go of her arm. She knew he would not leave her side until her 'friend' showed up, the problem being that she knew no one.

She saw a door on her far right. She could make a run from it. Just as she twisted her feet into position, a voice approached them. "Mallory, love!" Hook said with the warmest tone she had ever heard come from him. He was not wearing his long leather jacket and his extensive jewelry was nowhere to be seen. He kept his left hand, hook, concealed behind his back. "Are you alright." He looked honestly worried, his dark brows meeting in the center.

"I am fine." She said as she stepped towards him. Proteus's arm fell away like quicksand. She went to stand closely to Hook, pressing herself to his side so he could hide his hook in the pleats of her dress. "Thank you, sir." He said with a deep nod to Proteus. "Who are you?" Proteus asked, a pained expression on his handsome features. He looked between Hook and Belle, at the arm around her waist.

"I am Killian." Hook drawled with his hand extended towards Proteus. "I am Mallory's fiance." Proteus looked at her as if Hook had just punched him in the face. He did not shake Hook's hand. "You are to be married." _I am so sorry._ "Next spring." She said with a dreamy sigh as she looked up at Hook who looked down at her lovingly. _Twist. Twist. Twist._ "We need to go, love." He whispered, loud enough for the prince to hear. "Your father can't wait any longer."

"Thank you for everything, Proteus." She said. _I am so sorry._ He just nodded, his melted, chocolate eyes turning into hard stones. She didn't look around. She knew the pain she would see.

 _I am so sorry._

They crossed the gardens. "They are waiting by the gates." He said to her, his arm still around her waist. To anyone they would look like a young, loving couple. But they knew who they were. They would never be able to forget. As they reached the gates, the gardens suddenly turned dark, as if someone had blotted out the moon. The orb had done it's job. It could not shine any longer.

With their heads down, they made it to the gates, guards rushing around them. They met up with the other three pirates. Kale handed Hook his long coat and upon seeing her troubled expression he put his warm hand on Belle shoulder.

Johnson set of the signal, a single red spark, to alert the crew to start preparing for departure. Belle was about to tell him not to do it yet when Jed suddenly tensed beside her. "Run!" He exclaimed. Guards had seen the flame. _Fuck!_ They should have hidden elsewhere. Belle did not feel her feet as she ran, speed taking over her body.

She did not care if she got caught, she deserved it. But she couldn't stand the idea of looking into Proteus eyes and seeing nothing but scorn there. So for his sake she ran. She leapt and threw guards off. She dodged wine barrels and talking mothers. They entered the port in what felt like a split second.

The Jolly Roger had already lifted the anchor. She saw the men taking bounding steps in front of her Kale and Hook looking over their shoulders, to make sure she was keeping up. She, on the other hand, did not dare to look back. They reached the quay. She watched Jed, Johnson and Hook leap onto the ship.

Without halting his stride Kale hoisted her over his shoulder and threw her onto the deck. She was soon joined on the floor by Kale, whom had barely been able to get over the railing.

She stood, unable to hear the cheers of the crew as she watched the mainland. As she watched the face of a man who had cared for her and who she had betrayed. She watched Proteus become smaller and smaller until he was nothing but a speck of blue at the horizon.

* * *

The feast they held was exaggerated and disproportionate. Which pirate celebration was not? There was music, laughter and drink. A lot of drink.

He noticed Lacey was not on the deck, but after a few jugs of ale and rum, he forgot about her. After hours of partying, when his men had gone to bed on the most convenient surface,he stumbled down into his chambers, but couldn't sleep.

The wind sounded to much like her calling his name, the moon too similar to her face. He swore he could see her, leaning against the doorframe as she so oftenly did.

He got out of bed, his mind sluggish. The cool night air slapped him across the face.

And there she stood, leaning against the railing. Her long black hair whipped behind her like a veil. It could not be. He wanted to taste her name on his lips once more, he wanted her to see her mouthing his.

"Milah?" He spoke without knowing. She turned. Except it wasn't her. The world tilted and turned black as blue eyes looked worriedly at him and called his name.

* * *

I know, I know….

This is INCREDIBLY late! I am so very sorry! Life just decided to catch up with me these last couple of months… Anyway, here you go !

I am trying to schedule in my writing better, so I can update more oftenly.

Thank you for the lovely reviews and your patience!

Also big thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story.

Big kisses ! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The sea salt made the black fade from her hair, but the constant, throbbing guilt was yet to leave her body. No matter how many hours she spent tiring herself, her mind did not want to stray from the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

At night sleep would slide from in between her fingers. She would have gone up to the deck, but after having to drag a drunk and unconscious captain up a thin flight of stairs, she had had enough of fresh air.

They had left Syracuse a week ago, but she could still feel Proteus's dark eyes boring holes into her skull. She could imagine Safiyah gasp in horror once she found out she had been sharing cups of tea and gossip with a traitor. Dolores's eyes would widen, her pupils dilating unbelieving that one of 'her girls' was able to do such a thing.

Their faces plagued her dreams. One by one they stood in front of her silently, the hate in their eyes saying more than their words ever could. They were joined by those who had already been haunting her for months.

Jonathan had been oblivious to this change in her. He had been too taken with having his friend back to notice. Seeing how he glowed with excitement made her thankful for his unawareness. She felt protective over Jonathan. Her guilt was her burden to carry, as were all her other problems. She would not lay it on his thin shoulders. He was too young for that, his dark eyes too bright, he was too good.

So the sparring lessons continued and she continued to be no better than mediocre. In the meantime he introduced her to a completely new kind of diversion: practical jokes. Gunpowder replaced with flour, oil slick steps and breakfast porridge filled shoes were only a few of the little pranks they pulled on the pirates. Jonathan did not know, but he was making the weight in her chest feel lighter with his ingenuity.

That day the usually sunny sky was cast over with bright, fluffy, white clouds. The Captain stood by the steering wheel as he called for their attention. The contrast between him and the blue expanse above them made it seem as if someone had taken scissors to the sky and cut out his silhouette.

The crew gathered beneath his gaping black hole and listened as they heard him say the words they had both long awaited and feared for years.

Belle had not been raised on the seas yet tales of the unknown had been whispered into her ears as she grew up. The unnameable things that happened to whoever dared to enter the realm beyond the abyss were used as threats, meant to keep children from going astray.

When Hook spoke the words she looked around her, searching for a sympathising pair of eyes, someone else who was as incredulous as she was. But no. She stood alone,mouth agape, in a sea of fistpumps and euphoria.

She felt his ringing words shake through her bones.

" _We are going to do what no man has ever done and been able to live to tell the tale! To the very edge of the realms. To the great abyss itself: The End Of The World!"_

She wanted to protest, to tell the Captain this was a horrible mistake, that there were reasons people did not return. But she did not. She felt nailed into place as she thought about the last time she had heard those words.

" _I would go to The End Of The World itself for you, Isa. You know that right?"_

* * *

Hook was glad to see that his men had taken well to the news of their destination. He knew they were piece by piece loyal to a fault. Even the dodgier ones such as Clark would walk through flames if Hook was to ask them.

The men had given him centuries of tortured living and comradeship. They had all sworn they would follow him wherever he would lead. Now the time had come for them to prove themselves.

A part of him felt bad for dragging his men down the abyss with him, but they had given themselves to him, to the Jolly Roger decades ago. They had sailed the roughest of oceans and stole from the biggest merchants. He would not describe them as family. They were something else entirely. Something bigger than blood.

Hook thought Clay had duped him with a fake map, for the parchment did not reveal any directions as to how to get to Eris's hiding place. But the morning after leaving Syracuse the map had changed. At first Hook had blamed the throbbing headache the rum had given him for the changes, but as cold water cleared his head the changes remained.

The previously blank piece of parchment now depicted an army of black dots, all non-descriptive except for one which burnt with a sapphire blue glow. Hook recognized the night sky, the Juline burning bright amongst the others.

The Juline was the star that lead any lost creature. It would lead any sailor home and any beggar to his fortune. But the Gods would not be so favorable without a price. Anyone who was to follow the messenger star for too long would soon find themselves stepping from the edge of the world, straight into its gaping maw. It was a clear indication as to where Eris's lair was.

Whether they would topple from the earth or not were worries for later though. For now they would stop at a much safer destination. Izariah was a small island a week away from Syracuse. It was home to many sailors and was therefore the perfect place to restock the Jolly Roger before sailing north.

Even though Izariah was a popular crossing for seamen of all trades, they were not entirely used to pirates breaching their shores. Wide eyed everyone stared at them as they went down the streets. The merchants cowered as they helped them hoist crates full of supplies onto the deck.

Usually a day of sailing and loading would have tired his men out. But not this time. This time they were buzzing with excitement. Kale came to him sweating profusely but grinning ear to ear. He basked and seemed to glow golden in the bright, tropical sunlight. Hook, on the other hand, felt as if he was being cooked alive in his black, leather clothing.

"I must tell you,Captain." He said as he clasped Hook's shoulder. "I have never desired to see the world's edge, but in all honesty I can't think of a man I'd rather would see it with than you."

Kale strengthened the grip on Hook's shoulder. "But this happiness is only justified if this new course means you have stopped your quest." He said frowning.

Hook could have corrected him, told him he would not stop searching for a way to kill the man he hated most. But he did not have to. Kale straightened himself with a disappointed look in his eyes. He knew the determination in Hook's eyes and did not approve of it. He nodded in comprehension and walked away and brushed his big hand through Jonathan's short curls.

The caring gesture was a reminder for his Captain. To make him remember everything he was dragging along with him on his sick quest for revenge. Everyone.

Jonathan had always been a struggle for Hook, Kale knew this and he knew it caused him pain to that he always was dragging a fourteen year old into danger. But Jonathan was not a child anymore. He had been aboard the Jolly Roger as long as most of the pirates. If he had wanted to desert them, he could have done that a long time ago.

As he studied the child he felt someone looking at him. A thicker, more pensive stare rested upon him. He followed the sensation and saw Lacey standing beside Jonathan.

She had probably been watching his interaction with Kale. The way her thin brows were arched and the disapproving slant of her full lips told him told him she was more than ready for a heated discussion.

After talking to Kale he was more than willing to argue with her. But something in her eyes unsettled him. She had changed after Syracuse. Lacey had always had something sorrowfully heavy about her, but from the moment they had gotten back onto the ship she had shifted into something else. Something deeper and sadder. It made the Captain wonder whether she was actually as strong as she made herself out to be. It was a thought he was unable to shake as he walked away from her piercing gaze and Jonathan's doe eyes.

But she was not willing to let him go with nothing more than a stern look. "Hook!" she called as she stalked up to him, her long copper curls flowing behind her. Even though he felt for her, for the pain in her fearless demeanour he could not help but roll his eyes as he turned to face her. She was quite the troublesome handful "Yes, love?"

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked venomously. She'd crossed her arms over her narrow chest and was resting her weight on her hip. With her head cocked and hair spilling around her face she looked more like a lioness than a fugitive. "Minding my business as I make my way down the peer. You should consider doing the same." He said as he turned on his heel. He could feel her following him determinedly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you have just announced you are planning to sail us off into certain death." She said as she fell into step beside him. "So yes, this is my business. You are responsible for us. Throwing us from the earth isn't exactly the way to... " Hook turned sharply.

"Look, _princess_." Being called 'princess' made the storm waging in her eyes more turmoiled. "You decided to be on this ship. You _payed_ to be part of my crew. Now let us make something clear. You can stay here in Izariah, Hell you could have stayed in Avonlea, for all I care!"

His raised voice turned a few heads. "But I won't let you get in my way" He said as he stood over her jabbing her shoulder with a his ringed index finger. He could feel Lacey's pulse under his fingertip and the warmth of her breath as he spat the words in her face. "Understood?"

He turned again. This time she did not follow him, but it would be to unlike her to leave it at that. "I can't possibly understand what could drive you to want to do such a thing." He stopped in his tracks. He glanced at her over his shoulder. Somehow her small body seem to fill the peer with her unwillingness to move or to settle for his answer. It was strangely intimidating to see her standing there, eyes ablaze and cheeks burning bright red with the sun's heath and her anger.

"You're right," Hook said bitterly "you can't."

That night they celebrated. The crew formed a well organised group of drunks as they scouted Izariah for an inviting tavern. They crammed themselves into the orange lit room and gladly downed their ale. Bets were made and anecdotes were told and retold.

But Hook did not partake in their festivities. He sat by himself and downed his ale and rum as if he was on a mission. The borders of his vision were blurring and he could feel the dissociated feeling he wanted to feel sink in. He wanted to numb himself.

He was too angry tonight and he felt too guilty. Lacey had been right. He was responsible for his men, for the men he was leading into certain death. And for what? When his head filled up with images of her he remembered his reasons. He had cursed them with his thirst for vengeance and they would not rest until he got his revenge.

He let himself sink comfortably into the embrace of his drunkenness and could feel her pale black shadow filter into his brain. His heart was beating faster as she leaned in, carressing his face, a hand placed on his broad chest. It was a relief he dreamed to feel. Her eyes and words, telling him everything would be all right.

But then her hands started pressuring his chest, driving the air out of his lungs. He was suffocating whilst breathing. He felt as if he was being held under water. _Air!_

He stumbled out the door, hearing a distant bell ringing above him. He had to get home, back to his ship. For if he stayed for just a minute longer the ground would swallow him whole.

Everything sounded too high pitched and distorted: the laughter from the pubs, the cricket's shrieks and the far-away lapping of the waves. Izariah's tropical heath wound its way down his neck and made him feel as if he was choking on oxygen. He let his chest be filled with the salty air and hoped the pain would subside.

He was calming down when a sound, not far from that of a kettle boiling over, filled his ears. Someone screamed, agonizingly loud and clear through the purple clouded sky. His feet came into motion before his sloppy brain got the time to process his actions. With his hand on the hilt of his sword as he ran to the place the sound had come from.

The alley was dimly lit by the crescent moon. There were three figures at the end of the alley. One of them being pulled from one dark mas to the other. He was still in a haze, but he could tell that whatever was going on was not good. He let his body do the thinking for him and did not process faces nor voices.

Hook charged, sword in hand. One of the three shadows had broken away and was coming towards him, his blade also figure said something, but Hook could not understand it. Hook felt as if his soul had left his body. He blocked, received and dealt blows, until he hit the man in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

The other two figures had continued their struggle. A large man, which looked like nothing more than a grey spot in Hook's blurred vision, was dragging away the smaller figure, which was kicking, clawing and screaming that high pitched scream. He felt blood drip into his vision, his opponent had managed to cut his brow.

Through his red vision Hook walked up to them, hitting the larger man with the flat of his blade. The man threw the still screeching and panting person aside as if they were nothing more than a rag doll. The person collided with one of the alley walls.

This man was quicker, especially for Hook's fuzzy brain. He could only stop the blows split seconds before they came down. But he kept going, letting his body move purely on reflexes.

Until it was not enough. His sword was sent flying through the night and a hard punch against his jaw made him stumble face down onto the damp pavement. The man spat besides the captain's face before walking towards the hunched figure by the wall.

Hook's arm shot out and grabbed the man's ankle, making stumble onto his knees. The man cursed as he struck Hook again, making blood spray out of his mouth.

With a sharp kick against his shoulder, Hook was rolled onto his back. _Pathetic way to end_ , he thought as he felt the weight of the burly man on his chest. He could only hope the other person had had the mind to run.

As he felt big hands close around his neck everything blurred until everything was nothing more than a single puddle of color.

Suddenly he was able to focus and saw more than he had been able to see for centuries. He could see the stars, beckoning him in the voice he only heard in his dreams.

The grip around his neck seemed to loosen, but he did not want it to. The voice was hushed when something warm started trickling down Hook's face. The stars returned to the background, as he focused on his assailants brutal face, which was now missing its left side.

Hook felt completely petrified. With woodlike push he got the man off of him and pushed himself up onto his elbows, wiping the sticky blood from his eyes. He was now looking up into shocked blue eyes.

Lacey's pale face was freckled with blood and her breathing was heavy. The bloodstained metal bar spilt from between her reddened fingers. She was looking straight at him, almost as if unable to blink. But her gaze was not focused on him, but on who had been in her line of vision moments before.

Shooting out of her daze she fell onto her knees and started retching up the contents of her stomach. Hook shot up, mind suddenly clear. "Keep on breathing, love." he said softly as he held her hair away from the vomit. His hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Hook searched for the person who had crashed into the wall. There was not a sign of them. Then it dawned upon him as he saw the scratches and blooming bruises across Lacey's ivory skin. She was shaking heavily, but would not let her gaze break away from the puddle. He shushed her softly. "Everything is going to be fine, love." he whispered.

She did not respond. "Lacey. We need to leave now." She kept on rocking back and forth softly. He called for her over and over. Until he felt his lips forming a diferent name. "Isabelle, please." She halted her rocking.

He managed to get her to stand up on her legs, slung her arm over his shoulder and grabbed hold of her waist. Despite the tropical heat he could feel her shivering against his side. "Come on."

Slowly they made their way to the ship. After half-dragging Isabelle up the stairs to his cabin, he left her leaning against his desk. He then moved a corner of the rug which hid the entrance to his room and treasury.

After getting her to sit on the edge of his bed, he pulled up a crutch with his leg. Seated in front of her and examined her intently.

It was not the stream of blood flowing down her neck or the bruises forming on the right side of her face, but the lack of life behind her eyes that worried him. The bright blue orbs that usually told him whether she was happy, pensive or about to outsmart him, were opaque and fixed on an invisible point in front of her.

Hook ran his hands through his dark hair. His ribs and throat hurt as he took a deep, calming breath. His head still ached from the alcohol, the fights and the near-death experience. "Okay." he whispered to himself. He removed his long, leather coat as he went to get water from the washing table across the room.

Bowl, shirt and rag in hand, he sat in front of her again. "Allright, Isabelle. This might be a bit cold. But I need the dirt off your face so it won't get into the scratches, all right, love?" Hook was no doctor but he was pretty sure that alley dirt, vomit, sweat and open gashes did not mix well. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and pressed the wetted rag against her skin. Isabelle did not even wince when he brushed over the cut tracing the width of her thin neck.

As he examined her vacant expression he was reminded of something that happened such a long time ago that it seemed part of a distant dream. But suddenly everything came back clearly to him, giving him the feeling that this was a story he was meant to tell her. "When I was a boy my brother, Liam, and I used to play by the stream close to our home."

"There were always little animals around the area. Especially frogs." Not even curiosity passed through Isabelle's eyes. "There was this one frog in particular I got quite a shine on." He wrung out the dirt stained cloth. The water dripping into the basin was the only sound to be heard apart from the slow lapping of the waves against the ship.

"We named him Freddy. Freddy the frog." He chuckled as he rubbed the dust from her pale cheeks. "Quite original if you asked me."

"Anyway. One day I went down to the stream to go play with Freddy, but I couldn't find him." He frowned as he re-examined Isabelle's neck. "So I decided to go look for him in the grass. I searched and searched and I had almost given up when I felt something slippery between my toes." He looked down at her blood and vomit stained blouse.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm going to remove your shirt if you don't mind." He interrupted himself. Hook had to admit he blushed slightly. Isabelle on the other hand did not seem moved in the slightest. "Where was I?" he asked, scraping his throat. "Oh, yes. Wet and slippery."

"I looked down and there he was. Freddy the frog had been smushed between my little toes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him." Her shirt slid down her arms. The chemise underneath was slightly bloodstained, but he decided that was better for her to change. The way she looked three times tinier in his shirt would have made him laugh had it not been for the situation they were in.

He examined the bruises on her face as he started buttoning the front of the shirt. "My brother found me hours later, still in that position, looking down at my toes. He took me home and I was very upset for days on end."

"Years later I killed a man." He said blank faced as he bent down to unlace her boots. "And when I did it I did not think about him. All I could think about was about the way I had felt more for that frog than for the man at the end of my blade." He placed the boots by the side of the bed.

"It took me many years to understand what made that man so different from that insignificant frog. Freddy was innocent, the man wasn't." He looked down at his hands as he nervously twisted the rings on his fingers. One of them belonged to that man. He had taken it as a reminder to himself. _No one deserves death..._ "He would have burned my ship and my men down to the bottom of the sea and I couldn't let that happen." ... _But sometimes there are exceptions._

He looked up at her catatonic state. "What you did tonight, Isabelle, wasn't wrong. It will take you a while to process, but it wasn't. You had to choose between me or a man who was trying to take you Gods know where." He clenched his fists at the thought of the kicking and wrestling figure. Of _her_ kicking and wrestling figure.

"You need to sleep now." He said as he got up. Hook gently pushed Isabelle down into the red sheets of his bed. She did not protest as he covered her with the warm blanket. "Now close your eyes for me, love." And she closed her eyes. Hook felt as if a building amount of pressure on his shoulders was being lifted for in her dreams she would be safe from harm.

Hook walked over to the washing table once more. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and for once he was not happy with what he saw. _Time is catching up with you old man._

The brush of the first man's blade had left a long horizontal lash over his right brow, his shirt was also soiled with blood and alley dirt and there were dark hand shaped bruises around his muscular neck.

What displeased him most was the look on his face. His usually sharp and handsome features were marred with exhaustion. He winced as he shrugged off his black shirt. There were bruises on his shoulder and his toned side had also suffered a few blows.

He cleaned Isabelle's bloodied rag and water and took to nursing his own wounds. He filled up his mouth with water and spat it out, colouring the basin pink with his blood. He found a rum filled flask and took a couple of swigs before steadying himself as he took needle and thread to his brow.

He recalled all the times he had had to patch himself up like this. Those times he had had a feeling of victory coursing through his veins, but tonight Hook felt defeated, but he refused to linger in the feeling. Instead he rewarded himself with another swig as he sat into an armchair facing the bed.

 _Isabelle_. He had known from the very beginning there was more to Lacey than met the eye and even though he had known who she really was, he was terrified at the thought he had been been harbouring a runaway.

Isabelle inhaled softly. A curl fell slightly in front of her face and, before he could catch himself, he had brushed it away tenderly. The girl sleeping in his bed seemed miles away from the woman he had met months ago.

Lacey had always come across as brave and fearless. She had faced him and every other problem head on every single time. The Isabelle curled up in his bed on the other hand looked like a child, with her mouth slightly parted and her hands folded under her head.

It was strange to see her painfully beautiful features so relaxed. So free of worry. She did not look anything like the woman who had seemed more than willing to throw punches at him that morning or the woman who had infiltrated into a castle unnoticed. He was not sure which version of her he preferred: the one blissfully asleep in front of him, or the one who was about to rip his throat out.

He downed the rest of the rum as he shifted his weight in the leather armchair. He felt sleep grab hold of him. At the back of his eyelids he could see them: The stars were calling him again, the juline burning brightly in the middle.

* * *

 **Hello, hello !**

 **Yes, this chapter is late… as per usual. Seriously though, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **You are all absolutely wonderful…**


End file.
